


Happy Birthday Brother

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Memories, birthday fic for fictional characters, some of the others show up for tiny bit but not for a lot of lines, they talk about Jack for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Birthday feeling with Matt and Mike, and a talk about Memories, thier childhood, and them being brothers.Matt coughed to clear his throat. “That rock or stone must have done a number on you.”“It did, it just I don’t know how to explain it.” Mike rubbed his head a bit leaving his hand in his hair. “I went in thinking I would fill these holes in my head. I um... I didn’t get any answers. What I got was life. I got a giant messy ball of life. With loose ends, coffee stains, and missed goodbyes.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the annual and had emotions and then I thought of Mike some more and had some more feelings. And then I thought of this and I was like I can’t wait to see what happens in the comics. I will write it now. So I am writing how I want things to go down, or hope, maybe I don't know at this point. 
> 
> you don't really need to have read the annual, but it would help as they reference it a bit. and it kinda goes off the idea that Mike just told Matt about the stone and everything.
> 
> Warning: they are light but it just Mike having a beer and talking about a time he cut one of his fingers by accident.
> 
> Don’t forget to mind the grammar, thank you.

They walked down the sidewalk to Matt’s apartment in silence. Only a few other people were still out walking around, there were sounds of rhythmic footsteps, and cars beeping randomly.

Matt couldn’t think, he only felt a light breeze blow his hair softly, the light pressure of Mike’s arm in his. His brain is just a bit preoccupied by other more important things.

Neither one of them talked. As they made their way down the street, Mike probably felt the same way. The ache of words needing to be said.

He knows Mike kept opening his mouth, letting little gasps of air escape. Then he would close it quickly, grinding his teeth ever so slightly.

He wanted to say something.

Matt wanted to say something.

They both wanted to talk, but they both wanted the other to say the first words. Take the first shot, so they know where they were aiming.

Matt wanted to say something. He wanted to take that burden away from Mike. He had already shared so much already. But the words burn the back of his throat. They bounced around inside his skull changing and transforming, they grew as Matt thinks of how he could explain where he stands. He edits it, shortening his speech, worried if it is too long it will be no good.

He thought of many ways to start, many ways to broach the topic, but none of them felt right

They all started with a reassurance.

“I still love you.”

“you’re my brother.”

But he felt like Mike might not let those words land.

He wants to call a recess, have time to form a game plan, a plan that involves Mike waiting patiently for him to come back in, a plan that has Mike actually listen to what Matt has to say. One in which he knows Mikey will be waiting for him on the other side of the doors.

But this isn’t court, he doesn’t get a partner to help him think of a defense. Have foggy here to help spitball ideas. He doesn’t have the ease of knowing Mike will still be there when he finally knows what to say.

He just needs something to make sure Mike would listen first.

It's just, how do you tell your brother that you still love him even if he altered reality to be your brother. This isn’t an everyday event. Matt can’t just google the answer to this. He needs to think this through, at least a little. But he needs to think of something soon, as the more time Matt takes, the closer they get to his apartment and if they get to his apartment before either one says anything. Then the chances of Mike just leaving will go up exponentially.

It has happened before; they both know it. Mike will be there and have your back when you need him, Matt can always count on him. But if it gets too much and you can’t get a word in his mind, he will get up and run. He has just left places, walked to the church, just sit in the pew; they both done that as Little kids. They both still do that. He has gone home even when it was miles away, even after dad died. He has even stayed away before.

The only thing that is keeping Mike next to him, getting him to stay, and not run already is the fact that Matt said he needed him, needed him to walk home. As Mike will always try to be there for Matt, ever since after that one time, that time Mike couldn’t face Matt, he has always tried to be there for him.

Matt tightened his grip a little on Mike's arm, not paying attention, he only realized what he was doing when Mike lightly touched his sleeve, pausing in his steps.

They stopped.

“Mike- “Matt tried, his voice was calm and even, but that was the only thing he had going for him. But he spoke knowing if Mike hadn't said anything yet. It was up to him to do so. He just needed Mike to wait one moment longer.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the idea did sprout that they stopped because Mike was thinking too, thinking Matt wanted to push him away, he was going to make a break for it.

“We are here.” Mike said in an almost flat tone.

That made Matt take a second to realize the real reason that they had stopped. They made it to his apartment.

But Matt still needed Mike, he needed him to listen. And he is running out of options.

“Do you want a drink?” He invited.

“Sure.” Mike said quickly.

Matt broke away from Mike a little hesitant but relaxed just slightly when he didn’t hear Mike walk away. Matt unlocked the door and then led the way up to his apartment. He dragged his feet up the stairs planning on hopefully, to give Mike a drink, and then corner him with no escape. So, he could speak and make Mike listen,

Matt didn’t feel that bad at his idea of actually trapping his brother to be able to talk to him when Mike was also dragging his feet, his hand sliding on the railing, and even at Matt’s slow pace, he was a few more steps behind him. Obviously, he is in no rush as well.

When they got to his door. It was like everything was muted, it just felt cold and the stale air was being sucked out of the building, the longer they stood there in anticipation for what was to come. He listened to find Mike’s heartbeat; it was a bit fast, but it was slow. Calm but on the edge of losing it control. Matt turned the key in the lock and at the click he heard something more? Someone else? Matt had the door open just a crack.

_Wait, there are heartbeats, in my apartment? How could I have miss them?_

Matt held his hand up slightly for Mike as a sign to stop. “Wait...”

“What is it?” Mike asked him quietly. And at this moment Matt thought some improv skills would have come in handy.

“Umm- I think I hear something coming from my apartment?” Matt tried to sound concerned.

Mike swapped places with Matt, cutting in between him and the door. causing Matt to take a step back as Mike pushes himself up against the door. The fabric of his clothes brushing up against it lightly. Mike's heart picked up a tiny bit more, he took a heavier breath.

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Matt tried. _Here’s hoping that those are not hand ninjas on the other side of the door._

Mike breathed out and opened the door quickly. As he did so, he hit the lights, the filament taking a second to come to life and have a faint buzz.

Then all the people in the room yelled.

“Happy birthday!”

* * *

Mike froze

Matt froze

Mike relaxed his shoulders letting his arms drift to his sides when he saw who was in the apartment. He looked back to Matt, he watched as Matt did the same. The same relaxed roll back and drop of his shoulders. Matt then straightened up with his cane and he put on a smile. His sunglasses masked his face, but Mike somehow knew the corners of his eyes have the same little crinkles just like dad, just like Jack had when he smiled.

Mike turned back to the crowd, “it’s the office.” was Mike’s best come back.

“I know it's a little of a downer but. There was effort in this.” Karen voiced from her spot in the kitchen, her hands pointing to a box? Cake boxes?

Mike just had to stare a bit, he had too.

Matt cut Mike's thoughts off. making him realize he was lost in his head, still just standing there.

“Kare, I think he just means everyone from the office is here, right Foggy?” Matt gently tapped Mike’s leg with his cane and moved around him. “And I bet what you did is more than enough.”

“Yup. Karen, Kristin, and-” Mike zoned out.

He looked around Matt’s apartment seeing the minimal decorations. Which was really only on the door and the kitchen counter.

Mike turned on the charm just like what Matt was doing, and he putted on an almost identical smile.

He did another quick sweep of the room, Matt had made his way to Foggy and gave him a hug, Kristen was walking towards them, some others were a little bit away just talking. He made the decision to walk over to Karen who was putting a candle in each cake that was sitting on the counter.

“I see a box in the kitchen, that means cake.” Mike said jokily to Karen as he walked over to her.

“Good to see you Mike.”

“Same here.” Mike replies as she greets him, with a tight hug. She gives him one last squeeze before letting go and planting a light kiss to his cheek.

“Happy Birthday.” She says into his ear.

He returns the affection with a grin and a soften look.

“Now tell me, do I have to share with Mr. Lawyer over there or do I get my own cake?”

“There are two. I remembered last time.” Karen boop his nose, Mike frowns and wiggled his nose at her, Karen let out a light chuckle.

Before Mike could say anything else, Karen was placing a small cake in his hand, he instinctively grabbed it before it could fall.

“Come on, Mickey. Time for cake.” She said teasingly as she walked by.

Mike followed her into the living area and called over her shoulder.” Candle time, little brother.” Mike said, hoping it sounds like genuine teasing.

Matt tilted his head back a bit and let out a small laugh “Your only five minutes older. Don’t let it go to your head.” Mike made the rest of the way to where Matt was, when he got there, he could see Matt was giving him one of his famous grins.

Mike’s heart dropped into his shoes. Feeling it was too good to be true, to think Matt was just all fine and dandy with what Mike told him. He pushed that thought away from himself, he can’t dwell on that right now, he shuffled closer so he could stand by Matt.

Karan carefully guided Matt, so he was holding his cake next to Mike.

“Who’s got the lighter?” Foggy questioned the room. They all paused.

“I brought it, it’s on the counter.” Kristen cut in and hurried to a fabric bag on the counter and dug around for a second.

Mike was jittery, he wanted to get this over with, wanted them all to leave so he could talk to Matt, he wanted to know what he thought. This was torture and he thought the pained silence on the way over here was bad.

Mike couldn’t contain himself as they lit the candles and had them take a picture. Mike wanted to ask why the picture; this wasn’t like some milestone. It was just another nick on the tally mark of life. They all had many birthdays before this one, Mike thought until his mind betrayed him _. But, but this is my first kind of real birthday._ Mike looked back down at his cake conflicted.

He quickly looks back up at the camera. “Make sure to get my good side,' Fogs.” Mike joked trying to play into his funny side.

“Yes, got it, the less ugly side.”

“Love you too, Fogter.”

“Will you stop talking so we could take the picture.” Kristen said.

“Nope.” Mike said simply, giving her a smile, risking another glance to see if Matt was annoyed with his behavior. But to his surprise it looked like Matt was on the edge of laughing at him, if his wobbling smile was anything to tell by.

Foggy got the picture as Matt started to try and blow out his candle.

Mike turned to his cake and took a breath and tried to blow his own out, it wouldn’t go out, he tried again, and again. The flame wavered but it didn’t go out

“Is this a trick candle?” Mike said playfully.

“No, you use them all up on everyone else.” someone said, Mike wasn’t paying attention.

He tried his candle again, lightly out a breath. He took a breath in.

The candle went out?

He let out the air that he was holding and realizing Matt had not only blow out his own candle but probably Mike’s as well. He was the only one who was the closest to do so, who wouldn’t need a lot of effort to do it.

“I guess that solved that.” Mike Quipped.

* * *

Mike just sat on the cold brick steps in front of the apartment, just people watching. He Was able to sneak out, quoting that he was expecting a phone call and didn’t want to interrupt the mood.

He took a sip of his beer every so often. He sat watching as the streetlights flicked on, the sun’s last beams reflecting off the neighboring windows. He was by himself until the front door opened and there was a shuffling of shoes.

Mike didn’t have to look back to see who it was, he knew who would follow him out once they were able to get away from the crowd. It wasn't long before Matt walked a bit closer to the step, and with the help of the railing lowered himself onto the first step next to Mike.

They just sat there for a bit. Mike thought Matt came out here with something already to say but he guessed not.

Mike spoke grasping the neck of the bottle “So what you wish for.” It came out a bit harsher, then what could have been passed as just teasing, but it was already out there in the air.

Matt just gave him a questioning sound.

Mike took the plunge, there wasn’t really any way of going back from that. “You blew out my candle, you got my wish.” He paused for a second and then added as an afterthought, a way for Matt to maybe get out if he wanted “Or are you following the rule of you can’t tell me or it won't come-”

Matt cut him off.” It already came true.”

“What was it? I am not actually your twin?” Mike bit the bullet seemingly reading the room, the stairwell? He took a sip of beer

“The opposite of that, actually,” Matt said coolly.

“Wh-?” Mike started to question but the words died on his tongue.

“I wished to keep the best brother, and that's what I hope to get.” Matt answered him, still calm and collected.

“But I…”

“You're my brother.” Matt said this like he practiced it. Like he is ready to go up to a jury and argue for his defendant.

“Your- you’re not mad-mad at me... for telling you. Mad that I changed-” Mike tried but his words didn’t want to cooperate.

“Why would I be mad?” Matt said, actually sounding a bit puzzled.

“I altered reality so I-”

“So, you can be my brother.”

Mike tried to form words, to make sentences, to say what was in his head. But he only made noises, the start of what he wanted to express.

“Mikey listen to me for once. What you basically did was you got a look at some of my memories, a peak of my messed up life, and thought yes he is perfect brother material, I want to be a part of that.”

“What I did was I came to life and wiggled my way into someone else’s.” Mike interrupted.” And I probably didn’t help anything. I did it so I could get answers, fix my own head. but that didn’t happen. I just made our lives more confusing and messed up.” The words rushed out all too fast, he just wanted to speak, to explain this to Matt all over again.

Matt fiddled with his cane for a moment before he spoke. “Before you told me about what you did, I was experiencing some memory problems myself, but they were a little different. I had memories that involved you and some that didn’t, they were like you didn’t exist. I didn’t know if I just didn't remember the parts you were in or what it was.”

“Did you tell anyone about this?” Mike said concern for Matt etching his voice.

“I” Matt started then stopped, he threw a handout in front of himself. “You know I have clients who are heroes right.”

“A few but, why does that-”

“Because of them there have been times, when strange things have happened to both foggy and me. So, I thought it was something like that if it turned out to be anything major.”

“Matt… I am so sorry.”

“Mike.” Matt said caringly.

“No matter what you think, I am glad you have changed my life. Of what I can tell you are the best brother out there.” Matt let out a light chuckle. “even if you were a pain sometimes, but that comes with the title. In those memories, I had of dad before you. When it was just the two of us. They were mostly just filled with me just studying dawn to dusk and waiting for him to get home. But with you.” Matt’s smile invaded his words.

“They were so much happier. I had someone with me from day one, who had to stick it out with me whether they liked it or not.” Matt tried to elbow Mike to get a reaction.

“You, you were there for me in times when dad couldn’t, you tried to make me laugh on the bad days, you looked out for me even when I didn’t want it. We drove each other crazy at times, but dad somehow always found a way to make us make up. But what I am trying to say, is if I had to pick a life with or without you. I would pick the one with you. My wish is to have the best brother this universe will let me have.”

Mike just opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say to that. “I think, I think this calls for a thank you? I thought, well I thought when you weren’t saying anything on the way back you were mad. Like I messed it all up. Like you couldn’t believe what I have done.”

Matt didn’t take another second to answer Mike. “On the way back, I was so caught up in thinking, that I would say something wrong to you. I just over thought all of it and was silent. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was going to tell you. I thought I messed up so often, I needed to make this one count. So, I was trying to stall.”

“You were?”

“That's why I offered you the drink, I thought at the last minute I could lock you in my apartment and make you wait until I thought of something good.”

“My own brother was planning to trap me in his apartment.” Mike placed a hand to his chest pretending to be dramatic. His heart stinging a tiny bit with his use of brother and the millisecond of waiting to see how Matt would react. He let the weight leave his shoulders when Matt laughed along.

“Even had a backup plan in case you tried to go out the window.” Matt joked.

“No, you didn’t.”

“How would you know”

“I don’t, like many things. But I know you didn’t have a plan for sure.”

“The party disrupted my very careful plan. I asked Fogs and he said they were just about to call me none to suspiciously to ask me to come home, and to bring you along. When they spotted us out of the window.”

“What can I say, we have good timing.” Mike teased.

They just sat there a bit just two brothers sharing the same time and space. The cold nights air, the last fleeting warm rays of sun, and the sounds of the cars and the life around them as their chorus

“Am guessing when a few months back, when you forgot stuff and started to act a little off was when you did your thing.” Matt asked a bit out of the blue, his sheepish voice giving him away.

“Yeah. A few months ago, I started making my own memories as Michael Murdock.” Mike answered, as he swirled the liquid in his beer bottle.

“What was it like?” Matt then pondered.

“What?”

“You said you made a deal to get a life and fix the memories in your head, but I realize something was different because you were forgetting stuff.”

There was a pause as they both didn't know what to say.

Mike just looked out on the street. The streetlights were lit and only a couple cars passed by some were taxis. Maybe filled with people going to their own parties. There were even fewer people walking on the sidewalk.

Matt coughed to clear his throat. “That rock or stone must have done a number on you.”

“It did, it just I don’t know how to explain it.” Mike rubbed his head a bit leaving his hand in his hair. “I went in thinking I would fill these holes in my head. I um... I didn’t get any answers. What I got was life. I got a giant messy ball of life. With loose ends, coffee stains, and missed goodbyes.”

Mike looked down to the brick steps they sat on “I still can’t remember that much; I know it happened. I have the scars as proof, one on my knee, some here and there on my fingers and my nose is more crooked than ever.” Mike traced a scar he has on his left hand. “I have a lot of the big ones but am missing some of the smaller stuff, you know like the random memories you sometimes get through the day, when you just do something that reminds your brain of a thing you did before. Well sometimes I get those, sometimes I get whole days like it comes back to me but other times it is just small occasions, like just us having dinner. But I don’t like getting those small ones as they can just hit me like déjà vu, so it’s a freaky feeling.”

“But other times I can see something, and it fades into my head. Like the time with this scar, I have on my hand.” Mike holds his hand out in front of himself so he can see it as he talked. “It just a small scar. The memory of how I got it, came to me when I was trying to use a box cutter last week. Right when I was going to use it, the memory hit me. It was of me and the first time I used a box cutter, I cut the box the wrong way and sliced my finger open, the good news is it stopped me from doing the same dumb move again. So, I guess the lesson here is you can learn from your mistakes if you can remember them.” Mike let out a weak laugh. He remembered going to work and grabbing the box cutter, remembering his eyes flickering to the scar on his hand, and he remembered when he was much younger and much, much dumber, it materialized in his head like a predisposition.

Mike held his breath. All these words had flown around his head for months waiting for him to voice them, and now he could. “The stone only showed me the main parts. Your accident, dad’s big fight, our fights-” he cut himself off.

“It still feels like I need answers, but I don’t know how to get them now. I thought I did but- “

Matt reached out and touched Mike’s shoulder, Mike relaxed them. He didn’t realize he had stiffened up. “That- this’s why I wanted to tell you…” Mike started but then switch paths.

“I told you I have my good days. I can be walking down the street and pass some boys laughing and I remember us. I remember you telling me jokes, me making fun of you, all of that. And I get to keep that in my head. But then... there are days where...I just don’t know. Like the memories are on the tip of my tongue, if I try to reach out for them, I can just about get them with my fingertips but it's just a brush, only a few details and then I forget what I was trying to reach. I just end up walking in circles holding my head knowing it is there, in there, in some part of the mess I call a brain. But I can’t get it out.”

Mike let his hands fall to his side, setting the beer on the next step as he did so. “I want to remember. To know what it was like, to remember all of it. But what I saw. What the stone showed me… It just hurts, it is just all the pain, all the hurt and I worry that is what our life is, what the Murdocks are known for.”

“Mikey.” Matt tried.

Mike spoke up before Matt could. “I know life is taking the bad and growing, learning from it, looking on the bright side, but I just can't do that right now. I know there must be some good in all of this, if the little snippets are anything, but I can’t remember them. I can’t Matt… and it feels like I’m missing something every day.”

Matt leaned back, and Mike shifted forward elbows on his knee face in his hands.

“Do you remember our 10th birthday.” Matt voice softy.

“I.. I don't think so?” Mike stopped, words left on his breath, he looked back to Matt. “I just remember you. And then all the lower grades are all jumbled. I think we had. We had the same teacher? I don’t know.”

Matt’s face relaxed a tiny bit as he started the story. “The memory started at school. Well that year our birthday was over the weekend. And another kid, his birthday was that Friday, I think? Anyway.” Matt waved a hand a bit in front of himself. “He brought cupcakes and the teacher took that opportunity to also celebrate our birthday too.”

Matt stopped in his walk down memory lane smiling out to the sky. Mike hung on his words. “You were so excited, we never had cupcakes for our birthday at school before. We sat on those awful school benches and ate our cupcakes. After that you told me stories to pass the time before we went back in. You were so happy. I couldn’t help it, I told dad, I told him how happy you were.

Matt's head tilted down a bit. Mike could hear his heart in his ears, he wanted to know.

Matt continued “I guess dad wanted to do something, wanted to do something for us since that was such a hard time for all of us.” Matt's voice got tight, he played a bit with his cane that had been resting in his lap.

“I remember I got up early the- “Matt stopped abruptly like he didn’t want to finish that thought. “There was a car alarm, and you can sleep through everything, so I was up” Matt finally said poking Mike lightly with the tip of his cane.

“I sneaked out quietly from our room to find out if dad started breakfast. I found him going in and out of the apartment. One of the neighbors came in with him. I rushed to hide in the living room. They were baking a cake.” Matt's voice filled with enthusiasm at those last words.

“Or let's just say he tried to bake a cake. He spent all day on it, but he mixed up the ingredients he borrowed. But you watched him make it. Once you got up and saw what he was doing you kept trying to peek in and he jokingly chased you out of the kitchen.” Matt coughed and shifted his shoulders a bit, putting on a fake voice trying to imitate dad’s “It's a surprise for later young man, now let me work.”

They laughed a bit together at the impression.

“After dinner he sat us down and bought the cake over. He somehow found candles; I think there were the same from the year before. but he lit them and said to blow them out. You pushed the cake to me and said I should do it. I pushed it back and said you should do it for the both of us. You blew them out and told me. You couldn’t tell me what you wish for as then it wouldn’t come true, but you said the wish was for the both of us.”

Matt pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit. “He cut into the cake. I heard; you try not to gasp. I didn’t know why until dad cut us both a slice, and when he turned his back you leaned over the table and scooped some of my cake onto your plate. Whispering to me as you did so, that it wasn't cooked all the way, so you were taking my gooey part for me. You ate it.” Matt said with almost wonderment “you shoveled the cake into your mouth and took a big gulp of milk to get it down. So, dad wouldn’t be suspicious.”

“I did that?” Mike asked, interrupting Matt.

Matt got a playful look on his face and tried to push Mike back lightly, he laughed “I'm not done with my story” This broke Mike out of the tense state he was in. “I am not at the best part yet.” Matt added.

“Oh yeah, go on kind sir. finish thee story.” Mike tried to say back playfully in return.

“Now, where was I?” Matt drawled out for Mike’s sake.

“We ate the cake” Mike said joining in the game

“You” Matt emphasizes “Ate the cake. And got sick.”

“Me getting sick was the best part?” Mike said unsurely. A mix between a worried and a skeptical look painted his face.

“You don’t trust me?”

“Finish the story then and we will see”

“I don’t- “Matt was about to say but Mike spoke up.

“Matty.” Mike said softy.

Matt frowned for a second he fiddled with his cane a bit more “You got sick from it. And dad didn’t know what to do, he had to go to work, but he didn’t want to just leave us. I told him I would stay with you. He hesitated for a bit, but I told him we would be okay. So, he left.”

Matt frown flipped into a small smile that grew each moment. “He said when he found us, we were both passed out curled together on the couch. He came in tired, when he found us and he attempted to wake us to put us to bed but to no avail, so he scooted in between and passed out with us. I just remembered it being so warm under that blanket and I could hear your slow heartbeats, you both were so close to me.”

Matt stopped talking, Mike falling silent. “I think that was one of my best birthday memories. It just showed even on the best days, something can go wrong but it can still be right in the end, and that has to mean even on the roughest days there can be something good, some light that you can carve out. When I think back to that day, I don’t focus on the parts that we should have had cupcakes for our birthday, that the cake wasn’t that good, and you got sick. When I think back to it, I remember how happy you were to get a cupcake, how each day you would still sit with me no matter what, you looked out for me even over the simplest things like uncooked cake.” Matt had on a grin at those words, a laugh wanting to escape, Mike can see it how the edges quivered. “And even when you felt the lowest you still didn’t give up being close to me.”

Matt threw an arm over Mike’s shoulder; he shook Mike slowly a bit. he went with the little Motion. A smile appeared on his face too. It was just infectious.

“Mikey, you showed me a lot about life, you made sure we kept going. So, I have faith in you. In the fact that we together will make it out of this alive.” Matt finished then added. “So, if you need help remembering something just tell me. We now know I have more memories than one person should have.

“Thank you. Matty, I think I needed that.” Mike said leaning on to Matt. Mike let the comforting words sink in a bit.

“Hey.” Matt started up again slowly.

“Yeah?” Mike questioned.

“Do you remember when- do you remember that time when Dad took us to the Gym.”

“I don’t know. But if I have to tell you the truth, the gym doesn’t hold that many happy memories for me. With what I can remember of it.”

“Well, then this is a good one”

“Do share then”

“Yeah, this was back when we were 6? I think? we were just young, and we were demons.”

“Dad would sometimes ask the neighbors to watch us; if he got a call in for a late match but this occasion, he didn’t have time to call in a sitter. So, he brought us along.”

“Really dad brought us?” Mike wondered.

“Yeah, he didn’t have a choice that night. We got there before the match so dad could warm up a bit. He sat us down by the bleachers to do things like coloring or something or whatever. We got antsy fast and started to wander around the place. You were the one to start it, saying that you were tired of coloring and it was time to explore, you tried to get me to come along. I only agreed because you said if dad got mad, then I could blame it all on you.

When we found him. He gave us that look, you remember the one, that was like ‘what now you two’.”

Mike laughed. “yeah, I think I got that look more than you.” it was the knit brows and the crossed arms, which he really tried to put the fear in. But there is only so much fear you can give a 6 year old when they always picture you as the person who reads them stories every night, with different made up voices.

Mike entered back in reality and tried to listen to Matt’s story. “We just complained to him, that we were bored, and dad said if we wanted to, we could workout with him. Which were only stretches, but you still cheated at them.”

Mike cut in “Wait, Okay I know I may not remember this, but I know I wouldn’t have cheated”

“You so did. When we were touching our toes, you bended your knees.”

“And?” Mike Commented sarcastically.

“You're not supposed to do that, that’s the whole point of doing that St-.”

Mike laughed at Matt “What else did we do?”

“We did jumping jacks, poorly I may add. This was the part where we started to draw attention.” At that Matt stopped for a moment, mouth forming into a smile and a laugh slipped out.

“When we did them, we started to yell. It was the only way dad could show us how to do them. It was just us yelling ‘Jack’ when we had our arms to our sides and then we yelled ‘Jump’ when we jumped and threw our arms up. So, it was just us yelling Jump, Jack, Jump, Jack. I think I remember some others joking with dad that we were his little chicks with all the flapping and jumping we were doing. It was like we were trying to fly away.” Matt stopped abruptly for a second, his own brows knitting, Mike noticing his hands tightening around his cane, twisting it a tiny bit. “And then Sweeney.” Matt said like he was spitting venom. “Sweeney came over to see what all the commotion was.” He took a moment to collect himself, in the back of Mike's head he wondered why was Matty reacting like this.

“Dad sent us off before he could start yelling at us. We went back and stated to color on random paper, I think. It’s hard to remember back so far, but when people started to come in dad had us wait in the locker room while he figured out where we could wait. I just remember you kept trying to open random lockers and you somehow, somehow found dad’s and just started walking around in his robe. And was making a funny marching noise.” Matt’s smile came back at those words and Mike couldn’t help doing the same and smile. From what Matt has told him, he can imagine himself doing this, he probably did it not only because he can’t stay still to save his life, but he did it to get Matt to laugh.

“My giggling gave us away, one of the announcers came in and found us, he may have thought we were funny as he told dad he could watch us. I know dad did not want us so close to the fighting but in truth I don’t remember any boxing that night. But what happened next was something I will always remember as dad kept reminding us of it almost every chance he got.

“He told us that before the boxing started and they were introducing all the boxers. He came out last and the announcer may have accidentally let us say some things into the mic.”

“Oh no.” Mike added.

Matt laughed before going on. “We just yelled things like ‘good luck dad’ I think you told him, and I quote ‘knock the’ out dad’. Dad said he didn’t know what to do, so he just waved at us. We waved back. And yelled into the mic that we loved him. When it was time for the first match to start, he looked over and saw we were both passed out like rocks.”

They both started to chuckle.

Mike leaned his head onto Matt’s shoulder.

“Did he win?” Mike said half joking.

“He knocked the’ out!” Matt said with added cheer. He chuckles once again and then in a caring soft voice he added “Dad said that was one of his favorite boxing memories.

Mike just grinned, leaning his head on Matt’s shoulder and looked up at the stars. He was only able to see a few but the little twinkle was still calming. “That’s was nice.”

Matt leaned his head on top of Mike’s in return. “yup.”

They sat there for a few moments until Mike’s brain offered him a gift, whisper a memory in his ear. His smile softens a bit before he spoke up.” Are you happy?” Mike said to Matt.

“Are you asking if I am happy right now? I feel pretty content if that’s what you were looking for.” Matt answers him gently.

“Are you happy with your life?”

Matt straightens up his head. “Generally speaking?” He asked.

“If someone came up to you randomly this week and asked if you were happy, what would you say.”

“Is this random person you, because this is what this seems like.”

“It just- I remembered my wish.”

“Your- you remembered something?”

“My wish from when we were 10. I wished for you to be happy that year.”

Matt didn’t say anything, Mike didn’t look up to see his face, so he went on. “You seemed so unhappy back then, you know because- you just had so much going on. And I know I probably wasn’t helping, so I tried to make you smile every chance I got.” He felt like he was rambling now, but he couldn't help it. And if he was staying as Matt’s brother then he has to get used to it. “I tried to give you those little moments I think, that seems like what I was doing. Because of you I can remember that day, remember what I wished for but it still hard to put it all together, figure out why I did it really...”

“Well I think Mikey. I think your wish came true.”

Mike finally sat up fully and looked at Matt, he had the same look of cheerful glee he had when they first got to the party.

“All I can remember was being happy that birthday. So, your wish came true. And well if you want more memories, I will remind you again, that I can share them you.”

Mike was speechless for a few seconds all he could think of was “Thank you, Matty.”

“It what’s brothers, twins do, we have each other's backs.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

Matt moved slightly and reached a hand out trying to get a hold of the railing. “You know what.”

“What?” Mike stayed in his place on the step.

“I still haven't given you your birthday present.”

Matt turned back to the door presumably going back upstairs. Mike stumbled up after him.

* * *

The present was not in the apartment, it was in the office. Matt poked his head in and told the party that he was taking Mike to the office and they will be back, anyone who wants to leave can do so. He then herded Mike back down the stairs and down to the street.

They walked together again, just like earlier but this time they were both more relax, and gleeful.

They talked the whole way along the empty streets, laughing and teasing each other. Matt was happy, and Mike seemed like he felt the same way. Matt knows the truth now about Mike now and they seem to have gotten it all settled and straighten out.

And they are acting like brothers again.

Matt needed this, he needed his brother, and he tried to just enjoy. But is mind wanted to think and remind him that if Mike is telling him his secret then it is only fair, he gets to know about Daredevil. But then his ears pick up Mike’s joyful laugh, his steady and calm heart. Matt can’t ruin all this right now. He doesn’t know how Mike would react. Or how much Mike remembers of him and Daredevil.

It seems like he only remembers what has happened in just these past few months since he was brought to life, but Matt can’t be too careful until he is ready to tell Mike. Until Mike is ready to know about Daredevil. But luckily, it seems like he will have time to tell him.

Now since Mike is going to be by his side for the foreseeable future.

But for now, he is going to stop thinking about that for the rest of the night by switching topics. He ends up telling Mike of an embarrassing story that has Mike by the end of it groaning in 2nd hand embarrassment, and Matt dying of laughter.

And before they knew it, they were at the office.

“Keys” Mike questioned as they got to the door

“Keys” Matt echoes.

“I need them to open your office”

“Coat pocket” Matt said as a matter of fact. Mike felt alongside Matt’s coat that was the closest to him.

“The other side” Matt commented.

“Yeah I was getting to that.” Mike said his voice still carried an airy tone from him laughing only moments ago.

But before Mike could start another round with Matt’s coat, Matt reached in to grab his keys and unlock the door.

They walk in, breaking away from each other, Matt taking the lead.

“Hey, look it’s my office.” Mike joked as they got to the door that read Murdock.

“Are you Matthew Murdock?”

“That depends on who’s asking. Are you that nice bird I met last week or the landlord?” Mike smiled as he said this, Matt could hear it in his voice as it became cheery.

Matt let out a laugh and returned the favor with a grin of his own. As he unlocked his main office door, he held it open for Mike.

Mike walked forward, and at first, he walked into Matt’s arm not realizing he had extended it.

“Umm” Mike said smartly.

“You will need these” Matt said dangling his keys keeping the one that was marked for his desk separate.

Mike grabbed them from him, as he walked in, he quickly leans a bit to get the lights. Matt could hear them start to blink on. The keys slight jingling filled the room as Mike played with them on his way to the desk.

“Now what, oh wise Matthew.” Mike said, holding the keys out and jingling the loose one's on purpose.

“Ha, ha. You want the big drawer on the right side.” Matt called out to him

Mike walked over his shoe still giving away his light steps as they squeaked on the wooden floors.

Matt hears the key entering the lock and it turning, the drawer scraping the desk a bit as Mike open it, not knowing the right way to do it, so you didn’t get that sound.

“You are giving me your work for my birthday. Aww how thoughtful of you.”

“Your other right.” Matt sighed.

“You know for that, am going too mess up the order.” Mike said.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah I will” Mike said, drawers closing with more scraping, but no folders sliding along folders, telling Matt that Mike didn’t mess with them. He then heard Mike let out a little huff as he did a little hop while crouching to the other side of the desk. Matt smiled; he couldn’t wait for what Mike is going to find.

“What’s this?” Mike said not so eagerly

“It’s for you.” Was all Matt said to that extent.

“Ummm, thank you?” Mike stand, joints creaking a bit and the sounds of Styrofoam squeaking.

“I always wanted a foam head?” Mike said sarcastically.

“It’s what’s on the foam head.” Matt said a bit playful.

Matt hears the foam squeaking again of Mike placing the head on his desk, him removing the sunglasses and hat, but nothing else. Mike just holds them.

“They are yours.” Matt said calmly.

“Mine?” Mike questions him.

“In my time, I used them to pretend to be you.”

“Wait, you pretended to be me?” Mike sounded not shocked but amused at this notion.

“Long story.” Matt moved a bit, so he was leaning on the door frame. “But in our time. They were always yours, your so call favorite hat and glasses. But you gave them to me as a going away present when I went to college. You said so I could remember you and use them, so I could use them to finally get some ladies.” Matt added little air quotes as emphasis for Mike. Keeping his hands close to himself and moving his pointer and middle fingers. “But that means, this you technically haven’t gotten to wear your signature hat and glasses.”

Mike’s heart sped up a tiny bit, there was a ruffling sound as Mike put them on.

“How do I look.” Mike jokingly asked him.

Matt shocked his head at Mike. “I bet you are dorkier than ever.”

“Perfect! Thank you Matty.” Mike said sincerely.

“You’re Welcome, Mikey” Mike walks back over to where Matt was in the door frame to give him a hug.

When they pulled away, Matt decide to have some fun joking too “Now where is my present?”

Mike give a loud chuckle “It right here” Mike give him another hug “You get your brother, just like you always wanted.”

“I want a different present” Matt teased Mike, but he just gives in and give Mike another tight hug, a big grin on his face. “Thank you, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> just kinda some of the explanation for the fic you don't have to read
> 
> Psychology part/kinda of a theory I have, I feel like the memories he got are like the key memories that drive him. Like if I remember right, in psychology.(it's been a while) You have some memories that are on, like on the top of your brain per say they are the ones you can easily get to. like the memories you think of if you have to pick one to defeat who you are and I think you can see that in Mike’s as like one of the ones we got was when he got into a fight with the other kid. I can see that being important to Mike as it shows he is protective of Matt, he looks up to Jack, listens sometimes, but then he will take things into his own hands if needed, and it could have also been important if that was one of the first times he did that, or a turning point (you can also see these kinda key characters when Matt was dreaming of Mike taking down Bullsyeye when he was in the coma, with him helping Matt and everything) So I am thinking the stone probably showed him mosly those and then he wants others and is now trying to remember them. 
> 
> Like the stone could have showed Mike like the main kinda outline of his life(as we are talking like maybe 30+ years of memories it making for Mike he could at least maybe have problems to with remembering all of them when he first got them back) But I feel like they could have thrown is some really random and small memories that take up like a panel or something to show us if he got them all at once or not.
> 
> As there are memories that we always thinking about which for Mike can be the ones in that issue so he can get that feeling of knowing his life and then he can try looking for these little happy ones that you randomly remember some days. 
> 
> Aso In the comic where Mike first came to life, Matt was at first with the others and thought they should ease Mike, but then he was like he is alive and he is my brother and everything so I thought he would still keep that idea.
> 
> Background to just because so I had this idea and then when it was my birthday my twin blew out my candle and thought it fit them like they just try to blow each other's candles out or something each year when they were little. But I hope I did it okay, as Matt had to be the one to do it so it made a bit more sense for the story and I didn’t really know how to write that part so I did it in Mike POVs with him guessing how Matt did it, as well.


End file.
